


AngelHusk Week 2021

by BaronVonFang



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, don't worry it gets fluffy eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: He hadn't meant to get caught up in all this. It was just a job after all. And if he got out of his old contract it would be worth it. But no, he had to get tangled in that damn spider's web...
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 10





	AngelHusk Week 2021

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for AngelHusk Week 2021. Each prompt is part of an ongoing story, but I'll try to make each chapter stand on its own. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of its characters  
> I do not claim to own the lyrics to Addict by Silva Hound  
> Please support the official creators Vivziepop, SpindleHorse Toons, and Silva Hound

Husk didn’t much care for this new job of his. The music was too loud, the patrons were all gross, and the smell…oh Satan, was the smell bad! Like a mix of burnt latex and fish. Though, considering the usual clients, that was to be expected. This was Valentino’s place, after all. 

Handing the nearest demon his drink, Husk took a good look at the club in all its debauchery. Sex maniacs of all kinds were partying it up, chugging down drinks that went on the floor more often than in their mouths. Women grinded their hips onto their partners, macho men were trying to show off to the girls by beating the shit out of someone else, and the strippers were slutting it up on the poles and making much more money than Husk was, probably. 

Not that he cared about the patrons. They could’ve done whatever they wanted to the club. It’s not like it was his job to clean their mess up. No, what was really bothering Husk was the atmosphere. His demonic body resembled a cat, and with that came super-sensitive ears. He’d been in Hell for a few decades, so he had time to grow accustomed to his new body. That didn’t make loud music full of heavy bass any easier on him. The same could be said for the raunchy smell of sex. It was doing a real number on his nose. For some reason, Husk assumed he could drown out the smell with more booze, but that didn’t help that much, if at all.

Despite being paid in both cash and booze, Husk still thought it wasn’t enough. The deal he struck with Valentino seemed good at the time, but he hadn’t considered that the club scene wasn’t his cup of tea. Or vodka, in Husk’s case.

“I shoulda asked that asshole for a raise…” Husk muttered under his breath.

“Hey waiter! Get me a drink for the lady!” A random demon called out to him.

“One cosmopolitan, coming up” Husk sighed.  
***  
It had started with a simple midnight stroll. Husk wasn’t looking for anything special, just a few drinks to make him black out till morning. Unfortunately, he’d been kicked out of all the nearby liquor stores. So as was typical of Husk, he was flat out of luck.

But just as he was about to give up his search for booze, a fancy pink limo swerved up next to him. The nearest window to Husk rolled down, revealing an overly dressed moth demon behind it. With his big fluffy coat, ridiculously large hat decorated with an equally large feather, and literal rose-tinted glasses, Husk was able to figure out this guy’s profession with one guess: Pimp.

“You’re that cat working for Alastor, right?” The demon asked. His voice was low and sultry, almost seductive. Like audible silk, it tickled Husk’s ears. 

“I’m not so much workin’ for him as I am enslaved to him.” Husk replied, raising an eyebrow “Why? Who wants to know?” 

The demonic pimp chuckled, but even that was layered with an underlying tone of pure lust. The door opened and he gestured inside.

“Come on in, Husky” The moth invited him with a wave of his hand. “I’ve got a deal for you I think you’ll enjoy~”

Husk turned and started away from the limo. “I ain’t interested.” He flipped the bird at the pimp over his shoulder. 

“That’s a shame…” The moth clicked his tongue. “And here I had this unopened bottle of Beelzejuice for an occasion just like this…”

Husk stopped dead in his tracks.

‘I know I’m gonna regret this…’ he thought.

***

The inside of Valentino’s limo was just as extravagant as the pimp’s attire. The walls were lined with the softest velvet, and the liquor cabinets were full to bursting. The fact that there were two cute demon girls dry humping in the corner also helped. The pimp snapped his fingers.

“Girls, entertain our guest.” Valentino commanded. Obediently, the two girls climbed off each other and moved to sit next to Husk. The one resembling a cat with tan fur pressed herself against him.

“Hey handsome~ I’m Summer.” The cat demon fluttered her eyelashes. Husk groaned.

“Listen you flashy dickhead, if you want something from me, just tell me what it is. Don’t give me this crap!” Husk pushed the girls off him and glared at Valentino, who seemed unphased by the insult.

“Now, now, Husky, there’s no need to get upset.” Val purred “I just wanted to make you more comfortable.”

“I know what you’re tryna to do!” Husk stood up, growling. “You’re tryna butter me up. I’ve been down here for a long-time pal, and it’s gonna take a lot more than a few pairs ‘a tits to pull one over on me!”

Valentino shook his head dismissively, and with his extra three hands, pulled out two wine glasses. He took a fancy bottle with demonic writing on it and poured two glasses, one for him and one for Husk. At this, the drunkard’s eyes perked up. 

“I’ve been down here much longer than you have…” Valentino’s voice was nearly a whisper “I know how to give people what they want. Money, girls, drinks…everyone has their weakness, Husky.”

Husk swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. But lord, did that Beelzejuice look good…. That shit was too rare and too damn expensive for him to even dream of affording. This would probably be the only time he’d be able to get a taste of it. As soon as Valentino handed him his drink, Husk swiped it out of his hand. Without hesitation, Husk took a swig and downed the entire glass in one go.

“Tsk…greedy kitty.” Valentino rested his cheek on his right hand. His eyes were locked onto Husk. The cat demon wiped some of the booze from his chin with the back of his hand.

“Alright, you have my attention” Husk muttered, belching a little. He sat back down “Now what’s this deal you were talkin’ about?”

Valentino chuckled. “I want you to come work for me at one of my bars.” He said plainly.

“Not interested.” Husk brushed him off.

“I’ll pay well.” Val opened the mini-fridge by his feet “Not just in cash, but in booze…” He took out another bottle, this one with a smiling impish face on it. Husk raised an eyebrow, recognizing another popular, yet expensive brand of demonic alcohol. 

“Go on…”

“For each shift you complete, I’ll give you…” Val mused for a moment. “One free drink.”

“One drink ain’t enough to buy me.” Husk grumbled, crossing his arms. “Make it one free bottle.” 

“Fine by me” The pimp shrugged. Husk was honestly surprised they didn’t haggle any further than that. He put the bottle down and stretched out a hand to Husk. His entire body started glowing a deep purple. Out of the corner of his eye, Husk spotted the two girls tensing up in the corner. Valentino’s smile widened “Do we have a deal?”

Husk looked at the pimp’s outstretched hand and squinted. “I’ve got one question, first.”

“Ask away.”

“Why me? I’m justa common demon. I ain’t even that good at tendin’ bars.”

Valentino chuckled. “Let’s just say I dislike your current…employer just as much as you do.” His jaw clenched ever so subtly. “You work for me, and I’ll break your contract with him. Sound good, kitty?”

Husk was stunned. Breaking off his contract with Alastor? Could he really do that? With this new information, Husk grinned.

“Shit, why didn’t you say so sooner?” He shook Valentino’s hand.  
***  
That had been two weeks ago now, but Husk still hadn’t heard back from Valentino regarding his deal with Alastor. Admittedly, the job Val had him doing wasn’t too bad. He just had to serve drinks and clean up. Occasionally, Valentino had him do some shady deals, like giving certain customers suspicious bags that probably had drugs in them. But whatever. Husk didn’t care anyways.

Just then, the lights grew dim, and a dark red glow covered the club. The crowd of drunken party animals started whooping and cheering. Husk raised his head to see what the commotion was all about. He noticed that none of the stripper poles were occupied, and the main stage’s lighting was altered. A row of hearts lit up, pointing towards the back of the stage, which was currently shrouded behind curtains. 

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” The announcer’s voice boomed. As the crowd cheered, Husk grew more confused. What was it they were waiting for, exactly?

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one, the only, Angel Dust!” The curtains rose, revealing a single stripper pole and a slim figure wrapped around it. The lights were so dim that Husk had to squint to see who it was. 

He was thin, for starters. Incredibly thin to the point where Husk confused his torso for the pole. Six arms gracefully moved in a hypnotic pattern that entranced the audience. The heart pattern on his body gathered around his fluffy chest, which Husk almost mistook for a pair of breasts. 

“’Till death do us part…but we’re already past that phase…”

The music made Angel’s dance all the more captivating. He swiftly and expertly maneuvered around the pole, as if he weighed nothing at all. Husk couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“This is a brand-new start, and I think I deserve some praise,”

Husk realized that the dancer was also singing. Was that really his voice? It was strangely enticing, despite his thick Italian accent. As he spun around and around, Husk realized the only lights on in the whole club was a single spotlight, focusing on Angel and only Angel. It gave his dance a hypnotic aura that lured in every eye in the club. 

“This is the mantra. This is my life; you’re playing with now ‘till the end of the night.”

Stepping away from the pole, Angel strutted his way down the runway. His movements were that of an expert, knowing exactly what to do to drive the crowd wild. As he made his way up and down the runway, Husk found his eyes drifting down to the dancer’s legs. They were weird, to say the least. Freakishly long, and the feet looked cloven, like a goat. And yet, Husk couldn’t stop staring at them. Like the spotlight was fixed to his body, so too were Husk’s eyes fixed to Angel’s legs. 

The song’s bass dropped, as did Angel’s body. He was thrusting his hips into the air and running his hands up and down his slender body. The crowd was in an uproar now, throwing their money at Angel recklessly. He rolled onto his front, a cocky smile tearing through the crowd. 

And for a single instant, Husk thought Angel looked straight at him. His eyes were two different colors. His right eye seemed normal, but his left eye had no white in it, its sclera was pitch black. Angel winked at Husk before resuming his dance.

Husk blinked for the first time in minutes.

Wait, that couldn’t be right. There was no way that stripper was actually looking at him, right? And he certainly wasn’t flirting with him.

…Right?

Husk shook his head; the spell Angel’s dance had worked on him broken at last. He ducked his head down under the bar and looked for something, anything to do. All the while, the spotlight still shone on the spider in the kinky boots.


End file.
